Tohru TwoSteps
by Heavenly Peace
Summary: Tohru Honda and her friends signed up for dance classes. Madness ensues as both Yuki and Kyo begins battling to be Tohru's dance partner. Who will she chose to be her partner or better yet, will they stop killing each other long enough to ask her?
1. I will dance with her!

Yay! First Fruits Basket Fic! It makes me happy just typing it up!

Tohru-Two Steps

Chapter 1 - I will dance with her!

"Isn't it such a beautiful day today?" Tohru Honda beamed as she made her way towards school with her two friends, Kyo and Yuki Sohma.

Kyo scoffed, "Everyday is a beautiful day according to you."

"Yes, but today's even more beautiful, because there's just so many possibilities waiting to be happened!" Tohru replied.

"You mean like Yuki getting beaten by me?"

Yuki rolled his eyes upon hearing this. It was the same old same. Everyday at some point, Kyo would raise his fist threateningly and claimed that one day he would finally beat Yuki the Rat and claim his rightful place in the zodiac.

"Hey you three!" greeted a voice from behind the trio.

Tohru turned around quickly, she had already guessed who the voice belonged to and seeing her made Tohru even more happier, if that was possible, "Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" she greeted, waving her around like mad.

(A/N – I can't remember what Uo's full name is so I'm just gonna call her Uo in this story)

Uo ran up and caught up with her friend while Hana ambled on slowly behind. She flicked back her long blond hair and playfully smacked Kyo on his head, "Good morning, Kyo-Kun!" she greeted.

Kyo-kun snarled, "Stop calling me that!" he ordered but Uo took no notice.

"And how are you this morning, Tohru?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you. How about you Hana-chan?" she asked as her second friend, Hanajima, dressed in her usual black attire, finally made it to where her friends were.

"Perfect, couldn't be happier this morning," she replied in a monotonous voice, her expression blank.

"It doesn't look like you're happy, you actually look like you just came from a funeral." Yuki said after Hanajima's comment

Hanajima blinked once, "Thank you for the comment, Yuki-san, you look like you just came from a funeral yourself."

Yuki groaned. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment you know".

"Hey you know what?" Uo cried unexpectedly as they continued to walk down the street towards their school, "Have you heard about this after school program thing that our school is having…"

"Is it martial art? Because if it is, I'm totally there," Kyo interrupted, "And maybe I'll finally beat Yuki, and in front of the entire school, too!"

Uo cleared her throat annoyingly, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…our school is thinking about starting a dance program after school…"

"Dance program," Kyo snorted, "Who would want to do something as stupid as that?"

"A lot of people," Uo replied, "In fact, I heard the class is already halfway full…"

"What a bunch of losers." Kyo snickered. But before he could continue, Uo had punched him squarely in the face. Kyo got up angrily, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, but quieted back down once he saw Uo staring back down at him, flame flickering in her eyes, her body towering above as if she was going to tear him limp to limp.

"Will…you…stop…interrupting…me?" Uo demanded in fury. Then she turned towards Tohru and spoke in the softest voice she had ever talked in, "How about joining the dance class, Tohru, it might be fun"

Tohru raised her hands up defensively and shook her head, "I don't know. I don't really dance."

"Oh come on Tohru, stop being so embarrassed like that, me and Hana-chan had never even wore dancing shoes before and we're joining the club. Beside Yuki will be there."

"I will?" Yuki asked confusingly.

"Of course! That's why the class is so full: everyone thinks you're going to be there so they're signing up hoping that they'll dance with the handsome Prince Yuki."

"I don't know…"

"Uo is right. Joining could be fun, I'll be there if it'll make you feel better," Yuki chimed in.

Tohru bowed her head and became completely immersed in her thoughts. If she joined, she was afraid that she would make a complete fool of herself, and not to mention her friends, if she kept tripping over her feet and bumping into everyone there. She thought of herself as the clumsiest girl who had ever lived, she had already broken half the plates in the Sohma household after they had so graciously allowed her to live with them. But if she didn't join, she would let down her friends who would be there.

"I guess I'll go…" Tohru said slowly.

Uo patted her on her back, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Tohru shook her head, "No, I do want to go!" she cried, "It'll be fun, and I'll get to learn something new!"

Uo beamed, "Alright Tohru. What about you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo shook his head, "Why would I want to do something as stupid as dancing"

"I heard that the first type of dance will be the waltz. And we'll be required to partner up and dance with one another." Hanajima spoke suddenly.

Kyo crossed his arms, "That does nothing to convince me."

"You can dance with Tohru," Uo teased.

Kyo felt his face go red, to which he hid by pretending to be angrier than he was, "Why would I want to dance with someone as clumsy as that airhead over there?" he cried, pointing a finger at Tohru.

wham! This time, it was Yuki who had just delivered a punch to Kyo's face. The impact sent Kyo flying through the air. When Kyo managed to sit up, there was Yuki standing there, flames of fury erupting from his body, "You will not talk to something like Honda-san that way. Now you are going to attend that dance class or I will make you."

Kyo gulped, "Okay," was all he could say.

Uo wasn't kidding, the class was almost full by the time Tohru and her friends put their name down on the sign-up list. Kyo said he didn't know why so many people signed up, considering the lists of required material that they needed to purchase. "Not even dancing with Yuki is worth this much yen," he scoffed.

After school, the five friends went looking for a store where they sold dance costumes. Since none of them had dance yet, none of them knew where to go. Tohru's first idea was to go to Ayame's costume store, which was Yuki's brother's store. However, Yuki convinced her that Ayama wouldn't have any dancing material. Of course, Kyo had a suspicion that Yuki didn't feel like meeting his brother again, but he never said anything. He didn't feel like meeting that egoistic snake either.

If it wasn't for Shigure Sohma, another Sohma family member who went on for nearly fifteen minutes talking about all the great stores that were available, they would be wondering around for hours without any success. As for why Shigure knew of so many stores, they didn't want to know.

Uo scratched her head as she looked through a bunch of yellow dancing dresses, "Who knows dancing could be so expensive," she commented after looking at the price tag. They were shopping at a store called "The Dancing Frog" – one of the first stores Shigure had mentioned. (_They also sell wonderful tutus)_

"I think yellow is a nice colour for you, Uo-chan!" Tohru said as she held up one of the dress.

"Hmm…too expensive, maybe we should've just gone to the second-hand store. But this one looks very nice, Tohru," Uo said as she held up a light pink dress, "Go on…try it on."

"Umm…okay," Tohru replied hesitantly and made her way to the dressing room.

"Now, I wonder who would be willing to dance with Tohru," Uo wondered aloud, "I'll bet anything that that Kyo would want to dance with her."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know!" Kyo cried out from the men's tight section.

"Well, don't you?" Uo teased as she ruffled Kyo's hair.

Kyo slapped her hand away, "It's none of your business. Besides, if it wasn't for that rat Yuki, I wouldn't be here in the first place, picking out these tights." Said Kyo as he held up a pair of orange tight which didn't look the least comfortable.

Uo giggled, "That is totally you!"

"Shut up!"

Yuki, who had just finished paying for his purchases, came back and decided to join in the conversation. "If you don't want to dance with Honda-san, then maybe I should dance with her,"

Kyo's left eye twitched slightly, even though he tried to hide it, "Why not? I don't care!"

"Are you sure?"

Kyo held up another pair of tight, pink this time, "I'm making a purchase," Kyo said quickly.

"Pink tights, that's very interesting," Hanajima commented as she modeled a black dress she had just put on.

Kyo groaned. He slammed the tights down then absentmindedly grabbed a black pair before storming towards the counter.

"You know, his action just proves that he wants to dance with her," Hanajima said.

"Looks like they'll be competition for who will dance with Tohru," Uo snickered, "What do you think, Yuki?"

Yuki was about to reply when Tohru stepped out of the dressing room, fully clad in the light-pink dress Uo had picked out. She was absentmindedly twirling her two thin braids around and around her finger while her face was blushing ever so lightly. Yuki was frozen on the spot as he thought of how perfectly marvellous she was at the moment. (A/N Cabaret stuck in my head…I hope you understand what I meant by that)

Uo gasped, "Tohru, you look absolutely marvellous!" she cried. "Yes! That's the one! I would buy it for you if it's too expensive."

As Tohru and her friend's conversation went on, Yuki could only think of one thing. No matter what, he _will_ dance with Tohru.

Kyo hurriedly paid the man at the counter. Along with the tight, he was also paying for a pair of dancing shoe. A white tank-top was also required, but his closet was half-filled with them. As the cashier, which was an old man too blind to do anything, was squinting hard at the price tag, he turned around and caught sight of Tohru, with Uo and Hanajima crowding around her and saw how perfectly marvellous the dress was on her. She looks like a dancing princess , Kyo thought to himself.

And as Yuki, Kyo could only think of one thing. No matter what, he _will _dance with Tohru.

Yay! It's originally a one-shot concept, but I realized it was too long to be one, so I just gave up trying to make it one and planned at least two chapters for this story. Please R&R


	2. Wednesday

Yay! First Fruits Basket Fic! It makes me happy just typing it up!

Tohru-Two Steps

Chapter 2 - Wednesday

"Oh, I can't wait to see Kyo in these," Shigure Sohma snickered as he held up the black tight Kyo had purchased.

"Oh, shut up!" Kyo snapped with his back turned to the dog of the Sohma zodiac.

"Oh look, Yuki has one too," Shigure commented as he was looks through the dance uniforms that the trio had purchased, "I told you the Dancing Frog would be a great place to buy your stuff."

"How'd you know about it anyway?" Kyo asked lazily.

"Oh, I used to dance," Shigure said with a laugh. Kyo wasn't quite sure about whether or not Shigure was telling the truth or was joking around. "Where's dear sweet Tohru?" Shigure wondered aloud, "She was supposed to model her new dress for me."

"With a mind like yours, I'm not sure if it's safe for Tohru to model anything for you," Yuki snapped as he entered the living room.

"Oh come now. I bet you two are just dying to see Tohru in her dress," Shigure replied. To this Yuki and Kyo hesitated for they both knew how right Shigure was. "I knew it," Shigure said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You two do have the hots for Tohru!"

"Do not!" Kyo aggressively denied, "Now why don't you shut up before I stuff _you_ in those tights?"

"Excuse me," Tohru interrupted as she entered the room, "Umm…Well, this is my dress, Shii-kun"

"Tohru!" Shigure cried as he scanned his eyes up and down the dress, "How beautiful you look in the dress! I bet Yuki and Kyo would absolutely agree…Right?"

Yuki nodded, "You look wonderful, Honda-san."

"I'll bet that every single boy in that class would love to dance with you, Tohru," Shigure added.

Tohru blushed so hard she felt like her face has caught on fire, "Oh please…Don't say such thing Shii-kun. I don't deserve to dance with such beautiful and talented people. I'm just a clumsy airhead, that's what Kyo-kun had said."

Kyo jumped as soon as Tohru mentioned his name. He turned around quickly, "Will you stop putting yourself down? You're beautiful, alright? Are you happy now?"

However, this just caused Tohru to blush even more, "I'm so sorry Kyo!" she cried, "I made you say I looked beautiful!"

"Why are you sorry?" Kyo snapped, "Now stop apologizing and start making dinner already. I'm hungry."

Tohru brightened up right away. She pumped her fist in the air as if she was on a super top-secret government mission, "Right away, Kyo-kun! By the way…What would you guys like for dinner today?"

"Anything but leeks," Kyo replied as Tohru left for the kitchen, a serene smile on her face.

"Now, who will dance with Tohru?" Shigure asked before he returned to the newspaper he was reading.

_Me, of course_

Dance class was scheduled to be on Thursday, so it no surprise that on Wednesday, the entire school was alive with anticipation. The girls wanted to join since they were eager to dance with either Prince Yuki or the equally handsome Kyo, and the boys joined since they thought it was a great place to "pick up" girls.

Yuki and Kyo, despite the many attentions that the girls of the school were giving them, only had eyes out for Tohru. Tuesday night, as Tohru was soaking herself in a warm tub of water and Shigure was up in his room "writing" after a tear-fest from his over zealous editor, Kyo and Yuki sat in the living room, watching TV. Neither had a word to say to each other so they remained quiet until a particular ad for the Tokyo Dance School came on. Yuki watched as a male dancer took his partner into quick twirl before landing her softly in his arm. Yuki imagined himself dancing with the gentle Honda-san and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey, you think dancing is a bad idea?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we were required to hug someone and we get turned into an animal"

"Well, there doesn't appear to be any hugging involved in Waltz," he said as he watched the television screen, "And beside, you don't have to worry"

Kyo lifted himself from the laying position that he was in, "And why not?"

"Because you'll probably ended dancing with some gay guy since no one will want to dance with you?"

Kyo jumped up, fist at the ready to pound Yuki, "Oh yeah, well I'll bet you'll end up dancing with one of those crazy chicks from your fan club. She'll find every excuse to hug you and then poof! You'll be the biggest freak in the entire school"

"Not if I dance with Honda-san"

"What makes you think she'll dance with you?"

"If I ask her…"

"Not if I ask her first…"

"I'll go ask her right now," and with that Yuki stood up.

"I'll beat you to it!" Kyo cried out loud. He jumped up and dashed towards the stair. Yuki followed him and soon they were neck to neck, each with the intention of beating one other to Tohru's room. They were so wrapped up in their competition nature that they forgot all about what Tohru was doing just minutes before. Since Tohru didn't have a lock in her room, anyone would be able to enter without knocking. Kyo and Yuki both reached the doorknob and wrestled each other for about a minute before managing to open the door. They regretted it immediately, for Tohru had just gotten out of the tub, her hair pinned up in a neat bun. There was nothing but a small while towel covering herself from Yuki and Kyo's naked eyes, and in that moment, Tohru was immobilized with embarrassment and shock while Kyo and Yuki stood dazed and confused.

"K..Kyo-Kun…Yu…Yuki-kun?" Tohru managed to utter. Kyo and Yuki cried out and slammed the door before apologizing feverously to Tohru while she quickly got dressed.

"What's all this racket about?" Shigure demanded as he approached Tohru's door.

Kyo and Yuki froze. They could not let Shigure know about this or Shigure will never let it down.

"Go away!" they both cried.

Shigure snickered. He somehow always knew, "You saw Tohru naked didn't you?"

"Go away!" they both repeated.

Shigure laughed out loud "Wait until Hari and Aayame hear about this!"

Yuki blushed, "She wasn't naked! She had a towel on!"

Wrong answer. "So you admit it!" Shigure bantered. And the rest of the night was dedicated to more teasing and dirty jokes as Shigure's giggling and laughter filled the house.

After the incident last night, Yuki and Kyo were certain that Tohru would be furious with their carelessness. However, as they got up in the morning and entered the kitchen looking for breakfast, Tohru was the one apologizing for her own carelessness. Claiming she should've left a sign on the door or made some attempt to warn the pair.

Yuki sighed, "It's really not your fault, Honda-san. It really is that cat's fault"

"What did you just say?"

"Well…You were the one who opened the door!"

"I made some riceballs for us to bring to school for lunch!" she announced, mainly to stop the pair from fighting "I'll go pack them right away!"

Once Tohru was out of earshot Yuki found the opportunity to hissed at Kyo, "I'll ask her first"

"Not if I can help it!"

Kyo was convinced that if Yuki were to hurt himself in P.E. today, he wouldn't be able to attend tomorrow's dance class. The instructor came out announcing that they were trying out "American football" as a change from the normal sport that they'd play. The class was then dressed in heavy protective equipment (the most interesting being the cup), and split into two teams.

"Now…the purpose of this game is to bring this football – hear he raised the football up – to the other team's end zone. After that, you are each allowed one spontaneous dance move. Let the game begin!"

Even though Kyo and Yuki were on the same team, Kyo took every opportunity he had to tackle Yuki and possibly break his legs. Halfway through the game, Yuki caught the ball from the quarterback and was about a meter away from a touchdown when Kyo knocked him down, as hard as he could, by the leg. Yuki got up angrily and slammed the football down, "What are you doing? I'm on your team!"

"Shut up and fight like a man!" Kyo replied. He jumped up and aimed a kick at Yuki's face but Yuki turned away with amazing agility. The two then began to fight each other while the rest of class looked on, amazed with both their martial art and the fact that two people from the same team were scratching each other's eye's out. The coach meanwhile were forced to stay back since the fight between the two were so intense there was a danger of him breaking his arms and legs if he strayed to close.

The coach decided to throw two footballs in an act of desperation to end the fight. Each landed on Yuki and Kyo's head, and they turned around angrily looking for the source of the interruption. "You two are in so much trouble!" the coach yelled angrily, "You are both having lunch detentions with me!"

At lunch, while Tohru, Uo, and Hanajima were happily sharing their lunch, Kyo and Yuki were forced to spend their lunch in the equipment room – scrubbing dirty cups (A/N the athletic kind, lol)

Yuki was pretty angry by what Kyo had got them into after lunch. He was even more convinced that he should dance with Tohru Honda, just to dangle it in front of Kyo while he got stuck dancing with some homosexual guy. Once he got home, he sneaked into Kyo's room and pulled out the black tight that Kyo had brought and with a pair of scissor, began cutting it up into little pieces, "Let's see you dance without the uniforms!" he spat and left the room.

Kyo, however, was already planning for his next attack. He took a detour from his normal route home from school and entered a department store where he brought grated cheese. That night he asked Tohru Honda to prepare some vegetable stew to which Tohru complied happily. At the dinner table, while Tohru Honda was away fetching Shigure and Yuki for dinner, Kyo sneaked up and poured the entire box of grated cheese into Yuki's bowl. He mixed them up thoroughly to make sure that it wasn't obvious and settled down into his own chair. As ironic as it sound, Kyo knew that Yuki's stomach did not mix well with cheese, and the result was quite messy.

Shigure and Yuki arrived at the dinner table shortly along with Tohru, and the four began eating their stew with Kyo waiting excitedly for the result. However, halfway through the meal, it turned out it was Shigure who began having stomach trouble.

"What did you put in this stew Tohru?" Shigure asked clutching his stomach.

"Umm…let's see carrots…"

"You didn't put any cheese in it did you?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"I can't eat cheese! It gives me the run!" Shigure said running away from the dinner table and into the toilet. There he remained for the next three hours or so, grunting and groaning uncomfortably.

As Tohru was clearing the table, Kyo noticed that Shigure was sitting where Yuki would normally sit and had totally forgotten that Shigure, along with Yuki, couldn't eat cheese. The last time Tohru prepared something with cheese, Shigure and Yuki both locked themselves in the washroom for hours while Tohru apologized in front of the door.

If this was Wednesday, who could imagine how competitive the two would get on Thursday.

Hurray! I did it! Second chapter! Only one more chappie to go! Please R&R!


	3. Thursday

Yay! First Fruits Basket Fic! It makes me happy just typing it up!

Tohru-Two Steps

Chapter 3 – Thursday

Yuki woke up extra early that morning, an extra two hours to be exact. One hour before Tohru normally gets up to prepare breakfast and lunch and two and a half hours earlier before Kyo even thought about opening an eyelid. Yuki fumbled around as quietly as he could in the dark – for the sun hasn't risen yet – and retrieved the bottle of wax which Tohru normally uses when doing her house work. Yuki wasn't sure what part of the house work, cleaning, most likely.

For the next hour or so, Yuki applied the bottle of wax on the floor in front of Kyo's door. Diligently, he made circular movements on his arms, imitating the Karate Kid's mentor (A/N I don't rmb his name) "wax on, wax off", and made sure it was as slippery as it could be before leaving.

Tohru Honda woke up not long after Yuki had finished his devious plot. As she always does each morning, she made her way to the washroom to wash up before going down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and lunch for the day. Today, as she was mentally tracing the ingredients for the Kitsune Udon she was planning to make for breakfast, she was greeted by a surprise as Yuki was sitting by the kitchen table pouring himself some cereal.

"Yuki-kun!" she called out surprisingly, "It's so early. I didn't expect you."

"That's alright," Yuki replied, "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" Tohru said.

Yuki shrugged, "You don't need to apologize it's not your fault, Honda-san"

Tohru flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, sometime I just can't help it. I mean, I feel really awful and the only way that I know how to react to that is to apologize," Yuki smiled politely at her. Somehow, Tohru's nature always gave him a feeling of joy in his heart.

"Yuki-kun, you didn't need to eat cereal. I was going to make Kitsune Udon!" Tohru cried out.

"That's really alright," Yuki assured her, "I haven't had a date with Captain Crunch in a while."

"I'll make some for you any way, Yuki-kun, just in case those cereals aren't enough," Tohru rushed towards the counter and began pulling out the ingredients from the fridge and cupboard, all the while humming a low tune which Yuki couldn't recognize.

_She must have very graceful twirls,_ Yuki mused as he chewed on the sugary goodness of Captain Crunch cereal, which truthfully, wasn't as appetizing as Tohru's delicious udon. He probably should've taken Tohru's offer. Those Americans did not know how to eat good breakfast. _Why don't I ask her now?_ Yuki wondered. It certainly made sense. It was early in the morning, they were alone, Kyo wasn't here, and Tohru would probably say yes. Once Tohru agreed to be his dance partner, Kyo would have no choice but to back off and find a gay dancing partner.

"Almost ready," Tohru commented cheerfully as she lifted the lid off the pot of the almost-boiled water.

"That reminds me," Kyo began, even though it made no sense: how could a pot of boiling water remind him of dancing? "Tonight is the first night of dance class…"

"Oh, and I'm just so excited Yuki-kun," Tohru interrupted despite herself, "but I'm so scared at the same time. What if I fall, Yuki-kun?"

"You could never…Never mind, what I was going to ask was, Tohru do you wa-"

"YEOW!" a disturbing voice came from up stair followed by a loud THUD!

"Oh no, that sounds like it's coming from Kyo's room!" Tohru cried out and rushed off towards Kyo's room.

_The trap_, Yuki remembered, _Hallelujah, it worked!_ Yuki ran after Tohru, eager to see if he had actually hurt Kyo's in a way so he could avoid the lessons today. But, Instead, Yuki found Shigure on the floor massaging his ankle with Tohru comforting him.

"Oh Yuki, it's terrible!" Tohru informed him, "Shii-kun was just on his way to the bathroom" – here she pointed to the washroom and Yuki noticed that in order to get there, Shigure must cross the hall, meaning the slippery floor in front of Kyo's room – "when he slipped and fell. I don't understand why the floor is so slippery…"

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki wondered aloud.

Right then, as if to answer Yuki's question, Kyo waltzed up behind the trio, sweat dripping from his hair, "What's all this ruckus about?" he asked.

Yuki's mouth hung open, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room?"

"I was on my morning run, how could you not know that. I've been doing it everyday since I moved here"

_Morning run_! How could Yuki forget that? He turned around and faced the wall and began banging his head repeatedly on it.

"Yuki-kun, don't injure yourself too!" Tohru squealed in fright which was followed by Shigure's groan, "Oh Shii-kun, does it hurt really badly?"

Shigure nodded, and added an artificial moan for effect.

"Maybe I should miss today's dance lesson, Yuki. Shigure looks really hurt," Tohru said with an approving nod from Shigure.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo chanted together, "That creep is just pretending!"

"We'll just call Hatori-san!" Kyo called out and stormed off towards the telephone, "He'll take good care of that dog!"

Kyo gritted his teeth in impatience as he made the call to Hatori's office. After many rings, it was finally picked up, "Hatori's office," the dragon answered.

"What took you so long?" Kyo called out.

"It's too early," Hatori complained "I don't get up until much later."

"Shigure fell down the floor, he thinks he broke his ankle or something and you need to come over to look at him."

"Well, I can't come today. I have an appointment with Akito"

Kyo groaned. There was no way Hatori could cancel his appointment with the head of the Sohma family. He hung up without saying good-bye and banged his head against the table which held the telephone. Tohru had to be there at dance class, she had to. Suddenly, on his fifteenth bang, among a throbbing headache, Kyo thought of someone else and picked up the phone and began dialling as quickly as his finger would let him…

"Shigure-san!"

Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki lifted their heads at the familiar voice. No, it wasn't Hatori's; it was a female's voice, high-pitched, whiny, and desperate.

"Shigure-san!" the voice continued as the owner made her way down the hall and into Shigure's office, where he was moved to. The door slid opened and standing there was Mitchan, the emotional editor of Shigure's book.

"Shigure-san, How could you do this to me? How are we going to meet the deadlines now?!!!!!" she moaned, fell to the floor and crawled towards Shigure with tears streaming from her eyes like Niagara Fall, "How…are…we…suppose…to…meet…deadline…now?" she repeated, this time slapping herself on the head with each word.

"Oh, stop being so emo," Shigure snapped, "Aren't you suppose to be Hatori?"

Kyo cleared his throat, "Well, you see Hatori couldn't make it, so I called Mitchan instead."

Mitchan stood up, "That's okay, Shigure. You know why? Because I will take care of you every minute of your injury until you could recover and meet your deadline."

"It's his ankle that's sprained not his wrist" said Yuki.

"It doesn't matter, the pain will interfere with by thinking," Shigure replied, throwing his head back like a female star in an American soap opera, "and you three better be off or you will be late and will have to face certain terrible, terrible consequences."

"Shii-kun," Tohru called, "are you sure you'll be fine, or should I come home after school?"

"Oh, I don't think so. In fact, I think I will faint from the pain, but I must not burden you, my sweet Tohru."

Tohru shook her head feverously, "No, I will stay if you…"

"No, now let's go" Kyo snapped and pushed Tohru out of the room before Shigure could say anything else that would really convince Tohru to stay

Thursday in school was certainly the most interesting day in the year by far (which wasn't saying much since school just began a month ago). Yuki and Kyo were taking every opportunity they had to tear each other apart. Their homeroom teacher, Mayu-sama caught them trying to break each other's arm even during a simple card game and threatened to place both of them in detention.

"Why don't you put Yuki in detention?" Kyo inquired, "He tried to break my leg this morning."

"You have no way of proving that," Yuki answered nonchalantly.

Kyo scoffed, "I might not find a way to prove it, but I'll find a way to retaliate."

Final period, only an hour left until dance lesson and neither Kyo nor Yuki had asked Tohru to be his dance partner. Out of desperation, Kyo came up with a final last-minute plan. He took a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a fake note addressed from the student body president of a quick meeting in the projection room behind the auditorium and managed to bribe the president into signing the note. Tomorrow, he'll have to bring a lock of Yuki's hair…along with Yuki's underwear.

Yuki, having received the note from a girl from his grade, made his way to the room after school hoping it'll be a quick meeting. He did find it a little odd that the meeting was held in the dusty projection room. Perhaps the school needed a new projector.

"Hello?" Yuki called out once he entered the room, "I'm here." As soon as he made it deep enough into the small room, the door conveniently blew shut. There a rustling sound like someone barring the door followed by hurried footsteps. Yuki's mouth flew open to wide he could've caught an entire beehive, not just one fly, he charged towards the door and desperately tried to break it down by banging on it with his fist. "KYO!" he yelled as loudly as he could, "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!"

WHAM! The door opened and standing at the door is the president of the student body (A/N Can't rmb his name -.-;). Since he had opened the door inward so suddenly, Yuki was smacked in the face with the door. He stumbled backward but regained himself quickly. "Thank god you were here," Yuki addressed the president, "What were you doing in the auditorium anyway?"

The President straightened himself, "I'm just here to…clean up"

"Clean what up? There's like nothing in this room," Yuki addressed looking around. There were several chairs, a projector, a small table with several pieces of paper and a CD player laying on top of it, and of course the sound and light controllers.

"Fine, you caught me," the President sighed, he strolled towards the controller and picked up a backpack, "I'm preparing for the dance lesson."

"You're taking the dance class, too"

"Well, practically the entire school is, my good man. The girls are taking it because they want to dance with you, and the boys are also participating, although secretly, because they think they can catch the chicks there. And as for me, I have been secretly practicing my moves" – here he did a short twirl – "in this projection room. It's a little interpretive style. When I show my moves, the girls will forget all about you, and dive for…me"

Yuki raised his eyebrow, "Well…that's ummm…interesting, creepy," he mumbled the last part to himself and left before the President could show him anymore of his "interpretive" dance moves.

The dance room was packed, it was fortunate that the place was spacious or there would've been many cases of spontaneously developed cases of claustrophobia. Half the students had already arrived and were cramping into the change room to prepare. Girls were squealing, looking around to see if they could catch a glimpse of Prince Yuki or his famous cousin, Kyo Sohma, before fixing their hair and reapplying their lip gloss.

Yuki arrived at the lesson prepared to give Kyo a painful lesson in "what-happens-after-you-locked-a-martial-art-prodigy-in-the-projection-room" when he caught sight of Tohru in her pink dress with Uo, in her red costume, in honour of Tohru's mom, Kyoko, and Hanajima in her black dress. He made his way towards Tohru, he didn't see Kyo around. Perhaps he hadn't arrived yet.

"Tohru, you look very beautiful," Yuki commented after catching up to the trio.

Tohru blushed. The colour of her face matched her dress.

Uo looked around, "We're trying to see who Tohru might want to dance with," she then paused dramatically, as if it was a play and it Yuki's line to follow hers. Yuki didn't let her down.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Tohru if…"

"Not so fast, pretty boy!"

The four friends turned around as Kyo stomped up towards them. "_Someone_ hid my uniform and I still can't find it," he leered at Yuki. Yuki pretended as if he had not heard anything but the wind.

A tall thin lady with tights then walked, or rather glided, towards them and spoke in a thick German accent, "Vat's thiz? No uniform?"

Kyo was taken back with the bluntness of her question and shifted his hostility towards her, "What's it to you?"

"I am your dance instructor, ja" she announced pointing to her chest, "Und no dancing, unless uniform iz on!"

"What?" Kyo demanded, "What do you mean? Listen here lady I am going to dance if you like it or not."

"Insolate boy!" the instructor screeched and grabbed Kyo by the ear, "I escaped ze Nazis ven I vas still a baby, I fought zem all, ja I did. And I vill fight you."

"Ow, ow, well, do you have any extra dance uniform then?"

"As a matter of fact, I do"

"What perfect colour, Kyo" Hanajima commented in her monotone voice

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped when he made his first appearance with a pair of pink tight on. "I don't like the feeling of this thing at all!" he said flinging his feet out as if he's trying to get rid of dog droppings on his shoe.

"Tohru still doesn't have a partner you know, and class will start any minute now," Uo informed him with a sly grin on her face.

Kyo jerked up, Yuki was also changing in the change room so he hadn't had a chance to ask Tohru yet. He ran around the room looking for Tohru. He finally spotted her glancing at several dance posters on the wall and was making his way towards her when he also saw Yuki walking towards her. Flames of fury seemed to burst forth from the two as they walked towards Tohru, as casually but quickly as they could, desperate to beat the other out.

"TOHRU!" they were tied "TOHRU I WANT TO ASK…" they both screamed at the same time. Tohru recoiled from the intensity of their words.

"Back of rat, I was here first," Kyo screamed.

"On the contrary," Yuki replied in his calm demeanour, "I arrived before _you_"

"Don't make me pound you!"

"Tohru, would you like to be my…"

"Hey I was going to ask that! Tohru, forget him, why don't you…"

"Oh Mien gott!" Tohru gasped in delight, she knew that voice.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru addressed her friend.

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun, I am so excited, we're learning how to dance. Isn't this just so cool?" Momiji squealed. In true Momiji fashion, he had on a female dance uniform with a snow white cap on his head.

"I…I don't know…"

Momiji scoffed, "Don't be nervous Tohru-chan. You are the most graceful person I know. But you know what would be funner? If we dance together!"

Tohru nodded, "That would be great!" she turned around to Kyo and Yuki and were standing flabbergasted. How could they lose out to that little squirt? "What were you going to ask me, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun?"

"Uh…well…umm"

"Class," the instructor clapped her hand, "I am Fraulein Schneider, your dance instructor. I vant you, und you, und everyvun to find ze partner before ve dance."

Yuki and Kyo looked around. Everyone had paired up with someone. The girls, heartbroken that Kyo and Yuki had picked Tohru over them and impulsively agreed to dance with whoever asked them and Yuki and Kyo were left standing single.

"Vat is zis?" Fraulein Schneider asked as she was strolling around the room, "No partners?"

"No, we don't," Yuki replied, "we should probably just leave now."

"Don't be ridiculous. I see vone single, und another. Pair up, you two"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Kyo cried out. Fraulein Schneider squinted her eyes and grabbed Kyo by the ears again, "Shall I remind you about ze Nazis?"

"Ow…ow…Alright, I'll dance with that rat," Kyo replied. Fraulein Schneider let Kyo's ears go and strolled towards the front of the class to start the lesson.

For the rest of the lesson, Kyo and Yuki spent a miserable night dancing with one another, rather grudgingly while watching enviously as Tohru and Momiji danced together while laughing and giggling non-stop.

Uo waltz by them and shook her head, "You should've spent so much time arguing."

_Don't worry, _Yuki and Kyo each thought, _Next time, I will dance with Tohru Honda_

**Fin!**

**Finally! I finished! If you guys liked it, comment, comment! And I'll try my best to start another Furuba story. Thank you so much for the positive review and sorry for the long delay, but my computer brook down and I had exams and stuff…Oh wells, thanks for being patient! .**


End file.
